the_pokehacking_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
PHCRedPanda
Nathan Ryan Rodriguez '''(born May 12, 1997) is the creator of the following YouTube Channels: Pokenerd, CoordinatorNathan, SirNathanielHacks, Chimchar009, PHCRedPanda. He has been hacking roughly since late 2006/early 2007. He has created multiple hacks but prominent titles include Pokemon Guardians, Pokemon Revolution, Nathan's Pokemon Adventure, and then Nathan's Pokemon Revelation Z and Uninstall. HISTORY OF CHANNEL '''Nathan Rodriguez was at the age of 10 when he discovered Pokémon Rom Hacking. TamashiiHiroka's The Hack was his first hacking experiences on Youtube. He had a channel called Pokenerd. On there, he would post videos of random things in his life. His first upload was a Pokémon Wifi Battle for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. It was on that channel where Nathan started his first hack series: Pokémon Guardians. After wanting to make a channel exclusively for hack series, Nathan created the channel Chimchar009 on July 30th, 2009. On this channel, Nathan started working on Pokemon Revolution '''where his first character, Nathan (who is still a big part of his channel today) was created. After a few seasons, he decided to branch out to different hack series trying to try different things. This was a weird period of time where Nathan tried experimenting with hack ideas such as Pokémon Coordinating. Thus, his '''Contest Queen series was born on May 9, 2009. Nathan then made the true iteration of Nathan in his hack series Nathan's Pokemon Adventures sometime in 2010. During this time, Nathan was struggling to keep his ideas steady. He kept wanting to do more hack series with different plot lines. This led to a huge delay in hacking for him and caused him to go on a year-long hiatus before finishing his second season of NPA. Along the way, Nathan decided to explore more hack ideas he had such as his adaptation of his book The Twelve that he made for TrainerDor's One-Shot challenge. Even though he didn't win, he still continued to make the series for several episodes until stopping it to start his next series Pokemon Apokelypse. This series gained a lot of views to Nathan's channel due to the fact that it shared the same name as a popular fan trailer. However, like The Twelve, the series only went on for a few episodes before dying. It wasn't until June 19, 2013 where Nathan threw caution to the wind and decided to make a new series Nathan's Pokemon Revelation Z. After this, more people of the community started to notice his channel a lot more. Quickly making episodes, he managed to upload two episodes a day for a majority of the summer. He quickly wrapped up his first season in less than a month. Less than a year, 52 episodes, two movies, and countless hours of editing later, NPRZ ends with an hour long movie called Nathan's Pokemon Revelation Z: Domestication Reset. The ending is both cathartic and true to Nathan's nature of bitter sweet. NPRZ ends on May 10, 2014. An immediate sequel to NPRZ is 'Uninstall '(uploaded May 12, 2014). This series takes place 14 years after the events closing the first series and focuses heavily on the child of Zee and Hailee, Lilly. As of today, Uninstall is still in production.